Little sister 3
by TotalEclips
Summary: Rated M (you'll find out why) Read first two stories before this on please. TMNT belongs to Nick, Eclips belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Leo we've searched everywhere." Raph followed Leo as he paced around the dojo. "Eclips has been gone for 3 days and we've looked everywhere but the foot and Kraang Lairs."

"No she just ran off after me being a jerk." Leo sighed and looked down.

"Dude." Raph stepped in front of Leo and put his hand on Leo's chest. "We found her Kama, she didn't run away. She wouldn't. Someone has her and we need to quit looking and start fighting!"

"No Raph, we don't know who's got her." Leo sighed. "I'm now going to attack someone who may have nothing to do with this!"

"Then we'll check! Donnie can hack the Kraang's computers and Mikey's topside with leatherhead, they could check out the foot lair." Raph suggested.

"No that's too risky." Leo shook his head.

"LEO! We need to take risk. Eclips could be dead by- Raph was pushed back harshly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Leo snapped. "She's not dead!" Leo voice began to crack and his eyes watered.

"L-Leo?" Raph said quietly as Leo covered his eyes and knelt down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you… Eclips please come home…

***lines aren't working* **

"I-I won't tell you." I managed to say as the barbed wire was wrapped tightly around my last uncut limb. I looked at the blurred figure as he lent closer.

* * *

><p>"Do not be foolish. Tell me where the turtle's lair is!" He demanded. I couldn't help but smile.<p>

"I'll die before I tell you that." I said as he pulled the wire once more. "AHH!"

"Tell me!" He snarled.

"NO!" I screamed. He grinded his teeth and turned away.

"Throw her back in to her cage!" He ordered Rahzar as he walked away.

"Yes master Shredder." Rahzar bowed and walked to me with a smiled. He lifted me up and placed me up right. "Walk!" He pushed me. I fell to the floor, my wrists and ankles bleeding from the wire.

"I CAN'T!" I said as he kicked me.

"Then crawl." He laughed. I glared at him but slowly got to my feet.

"I won't give you that satisfaction." I said taking a step. I bit my lip and only let small whimpers out as we walked down the hall to the dungeon.

"Eclips!" Karai ran to the front of our cell as Rahzar unlocked it. He pushed Karai back.

"Into your cage." He ordered and pointed to a small cage in the call. I frowned and walked to it. I got on to my hands and knees to crawl into the small cage that just allowed my shell to fit. I didn't have room to turn or even stand. I pulled my legs back into my shell, only my bleeding ankles had room to stay out once Rahzar locked the cage.

"Eclips." Karai knelt beside me as Rahzar locked the cell. "Give me your wrist." She stuck her hand through the bars and grabbed my left hand. "Here. I saved you some water and food." Karai stuck a piece of bread through the bars.

"T-thanks." I said as I took the bread with my right hand. "Karai I can't take this anymore…."

"I know." Kara frowned. "Quickly. Drink some water than I'll use the rest to clean your wound.

"No Karai. I know you haven't been drinking or eating. You need to drink something too." I said. Karai frowned and looked at the cup of water.

"The shredder won't let me die. I don't need it." She placed the cup against the bars as it wouldn't fit between them. I put my head up and place my lips against the bars. Karai slowly tipped the cup up and let the water flow to me. I drank half, not losing a drop.

"Thanks." I said as Karai place the cup aside the ripped another strip of her shirt off. She dipped it in the water the gently squeezed the water on to my wrist. "Ah!" I winched.

"S-Sorry." Karai stopped. "I need to get the wire off."

"We tried Karai, just leave it, I'll only get more later." I sighed and rested my head on the ground.

"Eclips the more we wait the more the wire digs in." Karai said as she moved to my ankles. "I'm getting it off. Sorry if it hurts." She sighed and grabbed the end of the wire. I looked back as Karai pulled the wire.

"AH! STOP!" I cried as Karai unwrapped the first layer of wire.

"I can't." Karai said as she continued.

"Please!" I gripped the bars of the cage and cried. "Karai stop!"

Karai looked forward but continued to unwrap the wire until it was free. She then quickly tied the shred of her shirt around my ankle. "It's bad, it's infected." She sighed as she got up and walked to the cell door. "Bradford! Xever!" She yelled. "Please she'll die!"

"She should have thought of that before." The shredder walked out of the shadows.

"You really want her to die!?" Karai yelled. "You have no heart!"

The shredder laughed. "You care for her why? She's your enemy."

"She's my sister, my family. More than your ever were to me." Karai walked back to me and sat beside the cage.

"Very well... If you tell me where the turtle's lair is, I will give you everything you need to help her." The shredder offered.

I looked at Karai. "No!" I said as I noticed Karai thinking. "Karai you can't!"

"I have to!" Karai got Up and walked to the shredder. "I'll tell you where the turtles are."

"KARAI NO!" I yelled as the Shredder smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"That could take all day." Donnie frowned at his two older brothers. "But it will be quicker than looking. Fine I'll do it."

"Great once we know if the Kraang have Eclips or not we can start busting some heads." Raph smiled and looked at Leo. "Come on Bro." Raph nudged Leo as he looked at the ground. "It's not your fault she's gone. We all upset her."

"But Martin said she was upset because of me." Leo sighed.

"Who cares what that stupid bird said?" Raph frown. "Eclips will be fine." Donnie looked at Raph worryingly. "Look you two stay hear I'm going to help Leatherhead and Mikey spy on the Foot." Raph said walking to the Shellrazer.

"Hey you can't take the Shellrazer! I need to fix something." Donnie yelled.

"I'm not, I'm taking the- Wait! Donnie does Eclips have that tracker?" Raph asked.

"Tracker?" Leo smiled and looked up. "The tracker we used to find her when she was with the Kraang! We can find her!" Leo jumped towards Donnie. Donnie stepped back and looked away sweating. "Well?" Leo asked.

"I-I already try… I'm sorry I couldn't get a signal." Donnie frowned.

"No." Leo's smiled faded. "This is useless!" He kicked over Donnie's bin.

"Hey Leo it-

"How would it have broken?!" Leo yelled. "It's in her wrist?!"

"It would have had to have been crushed. Its tiny, so-

"So Eclips's has hurt her wrist." Leo frowned and picked up her Kama off the desk. "Maybe that's why she dropped her Kama. Maybe she did runaway but she couldn't hold her Kama."

"Leo…" Raph crossed his arms. "Stop trying to avoid it, Eclips is with the enemy." Raph took the Kama from Leo. "I'm taking the stealth bike." Raph said as he stormed away.

"Donnie what do you think?" Leo turned to Donnie.

Donnie sighed and turned to Leo. "I think Eclips is alive and fighting as hard as she can to get beck here." Donnie smiled.

* * *

><p>"I told you where the lair is now give me the stuff!" Karai yelled at the shredder as the foot prepaid to move out. The Shredded paid no attention to her.<p>

"Karai…." I looked up at her, sweat pouring off my body. Karai frowned and looked back at me before walking over and kneeling beside me.

"You're running a fever…" She said as she ripped another strip off her shirt. "You infection is getting worse every minute." Karai sighed and dipped the strip into the last bit of water before sticking her hand through the bars and placing it on my forehead.

"You told them where the lair is." I said quietly. Karai frowned the looked back at the door. The foot began to move out.

"Just wait… I can get us out of here." She smiled slightly. "And I would never tell the shredder where the lair is… trust me."

I frowned. "How can you?" I asked.

"Easy, the shredder didn't think I can still turn into a snake." Karai smirked. Her eyes flashed green. "I can slip through the bars once there gone then get us out of here."

I looked away as Karai got up once again and watched the foot march out. "You'll be fine Eclips… just keep fighting."

* * *

><p>"Michelangelo we must move now." Leather head said.<p>

"No." Mikey shock his head. "Not tell we find Eclips."

"Leatherheads right Mikey." Raph said as she climbed onto the building Mikey and Leatherhead were using to spy on the foot.

"But what about Ec-

"I'm not saying we give up. We just have to move to another spot, can't stay in the same place all the time. Besides it's almost day." Raph crossed his arms. "Will come back tonight."

Mikey frowned and looked at the ground. "But I want Eclips now… I can't wait."

Raph sighed and put his arms around Mikey as they begun to walk to the fire escape. "She'll be fine and the foot will still be here."

"Yeah… not like right when we turn our shells the whole army will leave or something." Mikey smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>Karai smiled as she slipped out of the cell. "Eclips I'm out. I'll find the keys and get you out." Karai changed back into a human.<p>

"Ok jus h-hurry." I panted.

"I will just hold on." Karai gulped as she ran towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fish face smiled.

"Xever!" Karai turned and faced Razhar. "No!"

"Ha you really thought the shredder would a stupid enough to believe you." Razhar grabbed Karai's arms.

"No! let me go!" Karai hissed and changed back to a snake. She easily got her arms free from Razhar's grip.

"Karai!" I yelled as she headed back towards the cell. "Run! Get out of here!"

"But what abo-

"Get the guys! Just run!" I screamed as the shredder appeared behind Karai. "RUN!" Karai looked at me and frowned as she made a break for the door.

"Do not let her escape!" The shredder ordered.

"Yes master Shredder." Razhar and Fish face bowed and run off after Karai. I held my breath as the shredder opened the cell and approached the cage.

"You…" he opened the cage and grabbed my ankle tightly as she lifted me up.

"Ah! Stop!" I screamed as the pain shot through me. The shredder growled and carried me out of the dungeon. He threw me on the desk and strapped my wrists down, making sure they dug into my already tortured wrists.

"Stockman!" Shredder turned stockman. "Dissect her."

"WHAT!" My eyes widened. "NO!"

"With buzzzz, pleasure." Stockman smiled and grabbed a scapple off the desk.

"No please!" I begged as I pulled on the bonds. "Please!"

The shredder raised his arm, stoping Stockman. He looked down at me and glared. "Tell me mutant… why should I?"

I panted and shock with fear as the Shredder picked up a piece of barbed wire. "I-I…" I frowned as tears ran down my cheeks.

"You are of no use to me." The shredder lifted my head and began to wrap the wire around my neck, not tight enough to piece my skin. "Let's see how long turtles can hold their breath." He twisted the wire slowly making it tighter.

"Stop! Please." I begged again as blood begun to drip from my neck. The shredder smiled and stopped.

"Tell me where the lair is." He demanded.

"E-even if I told you, you wouldn't- Ah!" The shredder tighten the wire.

"Comments like that will only make your death come quicker."

"So… It's better than this!" I cried.

"Is that so?" The shredder walked over to a tray and picked something up. I turned my head trying to see it.

"W-wh-whats t-tha-t?" My voice shock as I looked at the spike like needle the shredder held over my arm. The shredder chucked as I screamed. He pushed the needle deep into my arm and opened the plug at the top. I gasped for air and looked as my blood squirted out of to plug.

"Buzz master, I thought I was to buzzzzz dissect her?" Baxter asked.

"You may… once she is out of blood and dead." The Shredder turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"LEO!" Karai panted as she ran into the lab. "LEONARDO!"

"Karai?" Donnie ran out of the lab and towards Karai as she fell to her knees.

"Donatello! Where's Leo?!" Karai grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Calm down. Leo's not here it's just me." Donnie said calmly.

"Eclips! Eclips Donnie he'll kill her!"

"E-Eclips? You know where she is?" Donnie's eyes widened.

"The shredder has her. It's my fault." Karai looked at the ground still panting.

"It's ok." Donnie rubbed her back. "I'll call the guys just try calm down ok. I'll get you some water." Donnie gave her a warm smile before heading to the kitchen. "Please pick up." Donnie pleaded as he dialled Leo and poured a glass of water.

"Find anything?" Leo's voice asked over the phone.

"No but Karai found me. She says Eclips is with… she's with the shredder Leo. Karai's really panicked." Donnie explained.

"Ok. Just calm her down, we'll head back now." Leo said quickly clearly running.

"Ok just hurry it doesn't sound like Eclips has a lot of time." Donnie said as he walked out to Karai.

"We will." Leo said before hanging up.

"Ok the guys are coming back now. Here." Donnie handed Karai the water and sat beside her as she sipped it. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I…" Karai sighed. "I was being chased and saw Eclips. I knew she was heading towards the foot so I stopped her and we decided to go topside so we could get here but… The shredder was there… I was knocked out. I was woken by Eclips's scream… The shredders been torturing her to find you guys. She was getting sick so I tried to escape and get her back here bu-

"But it didn't go according to your plan…" Donnie sighed. Karai nodded and finished the rest of the water.

"I left her…." Karai repeated just as the others ran into the room.

"Yeah you did!" Raph yelled. He swept her up and pushed her against the wall hard. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't kill you now."

"Raph let her go!" Leo yelled and pulled Raph off. "Look what matters now is getting Eclips."

Raph growled and glared at Karai. "Fine but I'm not fighting with her."

"Yes you are if She's with the Shredder we need everyone." Leo said. "Just get the Shellrazer ready!" Raph growled and stormed to the lab, followed by Donnie and Mikey. "Karai."

"I'm sorry." Karai frowned.

"Don't be. Now we know where Eclips is and that's because of you." Leo smiled.

Karai smiled slightly. "We should go."

"R-right." Leo said as he led her to the lab. "Ok guys lets go."

"Mind filling me in on the plan?" Donnie asked.

"Its simple." Leo said as he started the Shellrazar. "Like we did before. Mikey destructs, Raph, Karai and I will go in and get Eclips, you show up to get us out."

"You think the foot won't see that coming? We can't Leo." Raph said.

"I'm the leader! Remember that Raph." Leo shouted.

"Guys enough!" Donnie snapped. "Eclips need her brothers! Not two turtles with their heads stuck in their shells!"

Everyone in the shellrazar became silent as they drove out of the sewers. "Sorry." Raph said quietly.

"Yeah." Leo added.

"Its fine, just remember to fight the foot not each other." Donnie sighed.

"Right." Leo nodded as he pulled up a couple of blokes from the foot lair. "Everyone ready?" He looked back. Everyone nodded silently. "Ok Raph, Karai follow me. Mikey stay just out of reach from the foot."

"Donnie should go." Karai said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I've seen Eclips's condition. Donnie needs to be there." Karai explained.

"But we need someone to drive." Mikey said.

"Guess we have to change the plan… um… ok Donnie and I will go with Karai and get Eclips. Mikey's destructs the foot and Raph you're the getaway." Leo sighed.

"Sounds good Bro." Mikey smiled as he swang his nun-chucks and jumped out of the shellrazar.

Leo smiled and led Karai and Donnie to the nearest man hole.

* * *

><p>I laid motionless on the desk everything hurting. I took shallows breaths determined not to give up. I turned my head to where I thought the door was, as footsteps echoed towards me. "Hey." A hand touched my head lightly. "Eclips." The voice was soft. I turned and looked up but my vision blurred into nothing.<p>

"Ah!" I gasped out as I felt something press tightly around my arms.

"She's lost too much blood." I frowned. The voice sounded so familiar but nothing came to mind.

"Will she be ok?" "No, not without more." I sighed with relief as my wrists were unbonded. "Her wrists and ankles are infected." A finger gently ran around my wrist just away from the cuts. "We need to get the rest of the wire out and- We need to get the out of here!"

I shivered at the raised voice but soon calmed as a hand again gently ran over my head. "Can I pike her up?" "Yes I don't think she has anymore injuries, just watch her feet and ankles." "Ok." I moaned as arm slipped under my knees and another against my back as I was lifted.

"Shh. We'll get you home." I smiled slightly as I felt a pair of lips press against my head.

"All the foot are gone." Karai said.

"Good that means Mikey's doing his job, but I'm surprized no one's guarding her." Donnie said.

"I think someone was here before us." Karai held up the needle with the plug.

"Ow." Donnie took it from her and studied it. "This is used to drain blood, it's almost a torture weapon."

"Yeah and someone took it out of Eclips just in time." Karai growled.

"But who would, she's the enemy and-

"It doesn't matter now. Let's move." Leo said as he hurried towards the exit. "Raph any word from Mikey?" Leo asked threw the T-phone.

"Yeah he's got all the foot chasing him but the shredder." Raph said. "Leo I don't like this, Mikey can't fight that many foot alone."

"He's not… Leatherheads waiting for him Mikey will be fine." Leo said.

"Ok how's Sis?"

Leo frowned. "Not good. We're coming up now."

"Ok I got ya covered." Raph said.

"Good." Leo smiled as he came out of the sewers and Raph was standing there. "Take her." Leo paced Eclips up.

Raph growled as he looked over Eclips. "The shredder will pay for this."

"He will but not now." Donnie said. "Come on I need to find someone with her blood match!" Donnie said as he climbed into the shellrazar.

"Don't any of us match?" Leo asked as he sat in the drivers set and started off.

"No her blood is O-, she can give blood to anyone but can only get blood from the same type. O- is rare!" Donnie explained.

"What about Splinter?" Raph asked. Donnie frowned and shook his head. "Karai?"

"No sorry." Karai sighed.

"Great!" Raph punched the wall.

"I'll already know Aprils not a match but Casey might." Donnie said picking up his t-phone.

"Raph take the wheel." Leo slammed the brakes and jumped up.

"What where are you going?" Raph asked as Leo jumped out of the shellrazar.

"I think I know someone who could help, just get Eclips back!" Leo yelled as he ran.

Raph frowned and shut the door. "Donnie keep her alive!"

"I will just hurry." Donnie said panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Leo." Donnie said as he wiped the sweat from his head as he finished setting up a drip for Eclips. "How's the wire coming?" Donnie looked to Raph and Karai.

"Almost." Raph said as he carefully unwrapped the wire.

"I'm done but… Will this help at all?" Karai asked.

"Not if she doesn't get blood." Donnie sighed.

"Keep hope my son." Splinter said as he wiped Eclips's forehead.

"How can I sensei? Her wounds are infected, she has a fever and lacking blood." Donnie said sadly.

Splinter frowned and looked at Mikey who sat with his eyes firmly closed. "Eclips is strong she will fight." Splinter said giving Mikey's hand a light squeeze. "Michael-

"No I'm staying!" Mikey yelled. "I'm not scared, I'm going to stay with her." Mikey tried to hide his voice shaking.

"Ok…" Splinter nodded. Donnie started to apply a cream to Eclips' ankles.

"DONNIE!" Leo ran it to the lab. "I got someone!"

"R-really!?" Donnie smiled and hurried to Leo. "Where?"

"She's just out the door but…" Leo frowned. "Donnie its Eclips's Mother…"

"W-what?" Donnie stuttered as a Blond woman walked in.

"Leonardo told me- Oh my!" The woman cover her mouth with her hands. "Crystal… The woman rushed to Eclips' side. "Leonardo say she needs blood?" She looked at Donnie desperately.

"Yes." Donnie nodded frowning "O-"

"I'm O-." She said. "Please I want to help her."

"Ok, but it's going to take a lot." Donnie said as he picked up a needle.

"Take as much as you need. She's my daughter Turtle or not." She said as she sat down.

"Ok mis- um…"

"Free… Joanna, c-call me Joanna." She smiled.

Donnie smiled back. "Ok I've got everything sat up. Please tell me if at any point you feel faint." Donnie said as he wiped her arm before he set a drip into her arm.

"I will." Joanna nodded and looked around the room.

Karai frowned and walked out, Raph followed.

"Mikey." Leo knelt down to Mikey. "Can you go into the li-

"No Leo! I'm not leaving her!" Mikey shouted.

"I know but Eclips's little brother had to come with us. He's out side and kinda nervous." Leo explained. Mikey frown and crossed his arms. "Please Mikey, For Eclips."

"Fine." Mikey said getting up.

"Thank you." Leo smiled slightly.

"What happened to her?" Joanna asked as Donnie wrapped Eclips' ankle.

"I will tell you once all is done." Splinter said. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>"Its been hours since Donnie finished with the blood think." Raph sighed as he sat at the kitchen table.<p>

"Yeah… Splinters still taking to Joanna and Mikey's completely worn out Zac." Leo said and looked to Mikey as he slept in his pizza. "And himself."

"Leo…" Raph looked down.

"She'll be ok." Leo put his arms over Raph.

"Y-yeah." Raph smiled slightly just before Donnie walked in. "Donnie!" Raph's eye's widened and he got up from his seat. "Is Ecl-

"She going to be out for a while. I don't know if she'll come through but I'm trying everything." Donnie said quickly as he took a slice of pizza and hurried away.

Raph frowned and sat down again.

Leo sighed and poked Mikey as he slept in the pizza. "What happened to Karai?"

"She went to Eclips's room before, I think she's in the lab now." Raph said.

"Right. Did you tell Casey and April not to come down?" Leo asked.

"I told Casey who insisted he come down but Donnie said not to tell April yet." Raph explained.

"Why would he say that?"

"Something about her not listening and coming anyway so it's better to just not tell her. Guess we just wait for her to come and give her the news then." Raph leaned back.

"Raph stop making it sound like Eclips won't make it!" Leo snapped.

Raph growled. "Leo look at her! Even if she does make it how long will it take her to get back up? You've seen her! She hates not being able to go topside. It could take her months to heal, she's not going to be able to walk or move from that desk! How long do you think she'll last before she gives up!? Her whole life has been crap!" Raph yelled at Leo.

"I-I know." Leo frowned and looked down. "I don't think she will get th-

"Shut up." Mikey said as he sat up. "Eclips will be fine! Stop thinking like she's going to Die! She not…" Mikey cover his eyes and begun crying.

Leo and Raph looked at each other them back to Mikey. "Mike… its no-

"I don't want to hear it! If you guy just give up then Eclips will too!" Mikey shouted and ran out of the kitchen.

"Hate to say it but…" Raph looked at Leo.

"His right." Leo sighed.

* * *

><p>"I understand if you believe this is not an environment you want your child in." Splinter said as he sipped his tea.<p>

"No… From what you have told me, Crystal is happy. I know she would leave if she didn't think that." Joanna sighed. "I just wish she could be with me… I had to let her go once and now I have to again. It seemed easer the first time I saw you." She looked at Splinter and saw the hurt in his eyes and suddenly realised what she had said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything with you losi-

"Its alright." Splinter smiled slightly. "We both know the pain of losing our Daughters but fortunately there are alive."

"Yes…" Joanna nodded and blinked away her tears.

"Sensei!" Mikey ran in crying and hurried to his father's side and hugged him.

"My son what's wrong?" Splinter asked as he patted his sons shell. Mikey didn't say anything he just hugged Mikey tighter. "I apologies." Splinter looked at Joanna.

"Don't be it's alright." Joanna smiled. "I think it may be best for me to head home."

"No." Splinter said as he wiped Mikey's tears. "Stay please. I'm sure Eclips wouldn't mind you staying in her room."

"E-Eclips? You mean Crystals pet turtle?" Joanna asked.

"Eclips is Crystal." Mikey said.

"W-what?" Joanna asked getting more confused.

"It is the name she remember when her memory was gone. The name stuck but I assure you she is your daughter." Splinter said. "And the invasion to stay is still there."

"Thank you but I have Zac an-

"He can stay in my room." Mikey said. "I'm going to stay with Donnie to night."

"It would mean a lot to Crystal if you were here." Splinter said.

Joanna sighed. "That sounds lovely." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eclips?" I heard Donnie's voice. It was soft but also sounded worried.

"Y-yeah?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes tiredly.

"Hi." I saw a smile on his face light up.

"H-hi." I said shakily as I tried to sit up slightly. Donnie gently put his hand on my Plastron.

"Don't get up. You were really hurt, you have to rest." He pushed me back down.

"I Don't… I don't remember what happened." I told him as a wave of pain shot through my wrist down my arm.

"Its ok." Donnie smiled. I looked to my side and noticed something in my arm, but I couldn't tell what it was as my vision was still a little off.

"D-Donnie."

"It's a drip." Donnie said clearly noticing what I was looking at. "You lost a lot of blood."

"How?" I looked back at Donnie.

"I'll tell you later. Rest for now ok?" Donnie kissed my forehead.

"Ok." I sighed. I was so tired so I didn't bother fighting with him. My head pounded so badly and all I could feel was sweat pouring off me. I wanted to know what was happening to my but I knew that Donnie had it covered.

"You'll be ok." I heard him say just before everything went black and my mind empty.

"She didn't see me…" Leo frowned as he sat on the opposite side off Donnie.

"She's still fighting a fever, the fact she woke up is a good sigh but I think her vision has been effected by something." Donnie explained.

Leo nodded understanding but continued to frown. "It's my f-

"Don't." Donnie quickly hit Leo on the head with his bo-staff.

"Ow!" Leo yelped and held his head. "Donnie." He growled as his younger brother sat beside him.

"It's not your fault. We went over this." Donnie said.

"I know but-

"Don't make me hit you again." Donnie said before Leo could finish.

"Please don't." Leo smiled slightly. "It hurts."

"That's the point." Donnie smiled and got back up.

"Do you need any help?" Leo asked.

"No I'm ok, but you should see Karai." Donnie said with his back turned.

"The foot need to pay!" Casey growled.

"I know but the guys won't go for it." Raph sighed.

"The Shredder tortured her!" Casey shouted.

"Hey! Hey." Raph pulled Casey out of the lair. "Look Eclips's mother and little brother are here, don't go yelling about what happened." Raph warned.

Casey frowned and kicked the ground, "Sorry."

Raph sighed. "Look lets just go on patrol… Leo said he'll come but Mikey and Donnie are going to stay here."

"Sure… Where is Leo anyway?" Casey asked.

"KARAI!" Leo's yelled making the two jumps. "KARAI WAIT!" Leo hurried after Karai as she hissed and slivered towards Raph and Casey. "Stop her!" Raph and Casey quickly stood together but Karai simply charged through them. "NO!" Leo cried as he fell to his knees.

"Leo what the shell just happened?" Raph asked as he ran to his brother.

"She…She lost control and attacked me. Her snake form is taking o- Ow." Leo gasped and held his arm.

Raph quickly grabbed his arm and looked at it. "She bit you… Casey get Donnie."

"No we have to-

"No Leo you could be poisoned." Raph said as he helped Leo walk to the lab.

"But-

"No!" Raph growled as they entered the lab.

Donnie ran around franticly. "Put him in my chair." Donnie pointed as he looked through a shelf. Raph nodded and set Leo in the chair as Donnie joined him at Leo's side. "Watch Eclips for me." Donnie asked.

"Sure." Raph said and walked over to Eclips.

"Hey Leo you feel dizzy or anything?" Donnie asked as he prepared a needle.

"No. Donnie this is pointless I need to find Karai." Leo objected as Donnie stuck the needle into his arm.

"Well you can't. Karai let me run a test on her Venom… its strong but I can cure you." Donnie explained. "But you have to stay put for a hour at the least."

"But I have to…" Leo said tiredly as the drug Donnie had gave him began to take fast effect.

"Don't worry." Donnie Said as he lifted Leo and helped him over to Eclips. "We'll find her… you stay with Eclips." Donnie said as he made Leo lie beside his sister.

Leo moaned and rolled onto his side facing Eclips as she slept. He smiled slightly before placing his arms around her and felling asleep.

"Ok… Leo will be asleep for an hour maybe two. Eclips will be ok without me watching her." Donnie turned to Casey and Raph.

"Donnie what happened to Karai?" Raph asked.

"I think the snake DNA is slowly taking over… I don't know if I can stop it though… my retro mutagen would work on her." Donnie sighed. "Lets just go find her."

**Sorry for late updates. I have so much on. I most likey won't update for a good two weeks due to other things. Don't forget to leave a review and help me keep going. 3 Seeya.**


	6. Chapter 6

"That was a waste." Raph sighed as he sat on the couch.

"What's sensei going to say?" Mikey asked tiredly.

"Donnie where ya going?" Raph asked as Donnie walked towards the lab. "Its day break we've been up all night."

"I know but I need to cheek on Leo and Eclips. You guys go to bed… I'll talk to Splinter." Donnie said.

"You sure?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah night guys." Donnie smiled as he entered the lab. "Hey Leo." Donnie smiled at his brother who was sitting in his chair beside Eclips.

"Hi." Leo looked up at Donnie tiredly. "D-Did you find Karai?"

Donnie frowned and shook his head. "No…"

"Oh." Leo frowned and looked down.

"We would have stayed out longer but the sun wa-

"Don't worry Donnie." Leo said. "Eclips's mother and brother left a while ago."

"Did they get to see her?" Donnie asked as he started checking over Eclips.

"Yeah, but her mother has decided that it would be better if Eclips didn't see them… she thinks it would make it harder for her." Leo said.

"She has a point…" Donnie sighed. "I have to talk to Splinter. Rest some more Leo." Donnie said as he walked out.

"Yeah. Ok Don, night." Leo said.

"Night." Donnie said as he crossed to living room and walked into the Dojo. "Sensei?" Donnie called.

"In here my son." Splinter replied from his room.

Donnie walked over to the door and slid it opened. He was greeted by Splinter and invited in. Donnie frowned as he knelt in front of Splinter. "I'm sorry." Donnie bowed his head.

"For what?" Splinter asked.

"Karai… she runaway… The Snake DNA is taking over her slowly. I shou-

"Donatello, I do not blame you for this." Splinter said. "Leonardo already informed me of what she had done. I had hoped you wouldn't fine her."

"W-wouldn't?" Donnie question shocked.

"Karai is dangerous and I believed it would be best if she was contained until you found a cure, but with Eclips how she is we were pushing time. It is safer for all of us now." Splinter said.

"She's your daughter." Donnie said.

"I know. She can take care of herself."

"Bu-

"Donatello how would you feel if we left the city for a while?" Splinter asked.

"What? Wait first Karai now New York!" Donnie yelled.

Splinter chuckled and put his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "I talked to April and she told me about a farm house they have a little way out of the city. I think Eclips would love to see the country side." Splinter smiled.

"It… it would be nice for her… she won't be able to fight for a while… And she hates being locked in the lair." Donnie sighed. "Yeah, that would be good."

Splinter smiled. "Good now time for bed my son."

"I have to stay with Eclips." Donnie said as he got up.

"To bed." Splinter repeated. "I will watch over her."

"Thanks." Donnie smiled slightly and walked off.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Raph crossed his arms.<p>

"Raphael it is not up for discussion." Splinter warned.

"And what about the foot and Kraang!? We just going to leave so they can have the city!" Raph shouted.

"Raphael I believe the city will still be standing when we return." Splinter said.

"I still don't want to go!" Raph crossed his arms.

"But dude this about it!" Mikey beamed. "The country! Can you imagine all the awesome stuff out there, like deer! Or, or frogs! Maybe even BIGFOOT!"

"Bigfoots just an urban legend Mikey." Donnie sighed.

"I think we should go." Leo said standing up.

"Of course you would. Splinter junior." Raph shot.

"My sons enough!" Splinter growled. "I see this as a change not only for Eclips to be able to recover but also a change for the four of you to move forward in your lessons." Splinter said. "I have made this decision and that if final. We will head out tomorrow so go pack." Splinter said as he stormed away.

"AH!" Raph threw his sai at the ground before storming off to his room.

"Will Eclips be ok for the ride?" Leo asked as he followed Donnie to the Lab.

"Yes, she'll sleep the whole way hopefully, now all the risk has past." Donnie smiled.

"Her fever broke?" Leo asked.

"Yes last night." Donnie nodded happily. "Now we just have to wait a little longer for her wrists and ankles to heal then we can get her up and walking."

**Shout out to BubbleEwa who has taking over the my comments, Thanks for the reviews. Super busy this week (Just had my year 12 ball! go to my quotve if you want to see my dress) Hopefully I will get the next chapter up. Don't forget to leave a review! Seeya! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you were right." Leo smiled as he tucked Eclips into the bed. "She slept the whole way, even when Mikey gassed out the shellrazar." Leo laughed.

"Yeah… I hope she likes it out here." Donnie smiled.

"She will, it's all new, she loves exploring new stuff." Leo said.

"I know its j-

'Dibs!" Mikey yelled as he jumped onto the bed beside Eclips.

"Mikey this is Eclips's room only." Donnie crossed his arms.

"Aw why!?" Mikey whined.

"Because she needs to keep resting and if you're in here how can she." Leo explained.

"But that means I have to share with one of you guys." Mikey pouted.

"Well too bad." Leo smiled slightly and walked out. Donnie and Mikey followed.

"I'm not sharing with Mikey!" Raph yelled from downstairs.

"My sons…" Splinter sighed as an argument suddenly broke out.

"Well I'm not sharing with Donnie! He makes weird noises!" Mikey said.

"Its not my fault!" Donnie yelled.

"Yeah it i-

"ENOUGH!" Splinter yelled getting his sons attention. "Raphael and Donatello to the room on the right. Michelangelo and Leonardo room to the left. If you don't like it the couch if free." Splinter said. The boys all sighed and walked to the rooms Splinter have given them. "Thank you." Splinter smiled.'

I moaned as I looked around the unfamiliar room. The smell of pure fresh air made my nose twitch. 'Where am I?' I asked myself as I placed my palm down to push myself into a sitting position. "Ow" I gasped and quietly took the weight off and laid back down. I lifted my right arm and looked at my wrapped wrist. With a frown I looked at my left. The same. I sighed and stared at the roof.

"D-Donnie? Le…o? R-rap-

"Eclips?" Mikey smiled and stepped into the room.

"Mikey." I smiled.

"Stay here." Mikey said. "I'll get Donnie!" Mikey said then ran off leaving me alone.

I frowned. 'Like I can move.' I sighed and looked towards the window that lit the room. The light was blinding but the sun's shine warmed to room. I smiled the warmth making me sleepy once again.

"Shut the blinds, she'll fall asleep in the sun." I turned to see Donnie standing beside Mikey. "Hey sleeping beauty." Donnie smiled and knelt beside the bed. "Don't fall asleep yet ok, you can sunbake in a bit."

"W-where are we?" I asked.

"Here." Donnie held up a bottle of water. "I need you to drink and eat something." I frowned and raised my hand slowly but Donnie quickly put his hand over mine. "You can't use your arms Clips." Donnie said and lowered the bottle to my lips. I took a few sips before Donnie placed it to the side and grabbed a bowl.

"Donnie…" I tried to speak but Donnie seemed to read my mind and stopped me before I had the chance.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like having to rely on us but that's going to have to happen. Just till your better." Donnie sighed and handed the bowl to Mikey. "Get her to eat it ok." I just heard Donnie whisper to Mikey who nodded. "Thanks." Donnie smiled and walked out of the room.

Mikey moved closer and picked up the spoon. "Brrrr here comes the aeroplane." Mikey smiled and put the spoon up to my mouth.

"No." I mumbled, Mikey made me feel stupid.

"Come on" Mikey smiled and giggled. I blushed and looked away. "Eclips you need to eat." Mikey said. "Please."

"Promise... N-no more aeroplane?" I almost begged.

"Ok." Mikey smiled and put the spoon back up to my mouth. I sighed and ate it.

"Ew!" I screwed up my nose and stuck out my tongue. "W-what is it?"

"I don't know. Donnie made me cook all these green… veggies… I think that's what they're called." Mikey said looking down at the green goo.

"No more." I sighed.

"Nuh ahu." Mikey shook his head and grabbed another spoonful of the goo.

"No it's gross." I said turning away.

"Come on aeroplane needs somewhere to land. Brrrrr." Mikey laughed.

"Mikey you just promised." I frowned.

"Eat it and I'll sneak you a slice of pizza." Mikey smirked. I sighed and opened my mouth.

"Well?" Leo asked as Donnie walked down stairs.

"She's awake… not liking the fact we're going to have to do everything for her." Donnie said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head. "I haven't told her anything… she doesn't even know where we are."

"Well we should tell her something. Shouldn't we?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but can one of you guys do it?" Donnie asked looking at the ground.

"Sure." Leo smiled and walked to the stairs.

"My sons." Splinter called making him stop. "Come it's time for your training."

"Coming Sensei!" Donnie yelled out to him.

"I'll get Mikey and talk to Eclips later." Leo said as he hurried up stairs. "Mikey we have training now…" Leo frowned.

"M-Mikey's in the bathroom." I said as I laid on the floor.

"Eclips." Leo sighed and walked to my side. "You shouldn't try and walk." He pushed his arms under my shell and lifted me back onto the bed. "Did you open your wounds?" Leo asked as he examined my bandages for any blood stains.

"No…" I sighed. "Leo what happened?"

"Not now ok." Leo smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll talk to you later, no more walking ok."

"Whatever." I sighed as Leo tucked me back in.

Leo sighed and walked out of the room. "If you need something call for us ok?"

"Yeah." I said as I watched him walk away.

**Who want's a bonus chapter with big foot?**

**(It won't be like the tmnt episodes)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mikey I told you! Eclips needs to eat the food I give her! Stop sneaking her pizza!" Donnie yelled at Mikey as he chased him across the yard. I smiled and looked up at Leo as he sat down beside me.

"Enjoying the sunshine?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good. I'm glared you like it out here." Leo smiled and put his arms around me. I smiled and lent on him. "Mind if I meditate?" Leo asked.

"No its ok." I nodded.

Leo smiled and gently lowered me so my head was resting on his leg. Leo looked down and smiled, his hand gently patted my head. "Donnie's not happy with the fact Mikey's been giving you pizza." Leo smiled.

"Yeah well the food is gross." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Did Raph tell you what happened?" Leo asked as he closed his eyes and straightened his back, ready to meditate.

"He told me about the shredder and Karai… he also said I lost blood and needed some from someone else. But he didn't tell me who." I said. I waited for Leo to replay but he didn't. I turned my head and opened my eyes, looking up at him. "Leo." I said as I saw the frown on his face.

"I'm sorry we fought…" Leo said. "Before… you would have never run away if I hadn't-

"I didn't runaway" I said. "Leo stop please… I want to forget that. Besides I was the one who snapped at you."

Leo opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Eclips…"

"No Leo, I said I want to forget so you have to too." I said.

Leo smiled. "Yeah ok." Leo nodded and squeezed my hand. "You-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MIKEY?!" Leo quickly pushed me off him and jumped up.

"What's- Leo picked me up and ran over to the house. He set me down on the step and handed me one of his Katanas. "Leo?"

"I have to see what's wrong. You'll be ok." Leo said as he ran into the forest. I frowned and watched helpless to help.

"Eclips?" I jumped surprised as Splinter walked up behind me.

"Sensei something's wrong!" I said.

"Shh, everything will be ok, your brothers can deal with it." Splinter smiled.

"But what if- Splinter lifted me up and walked me inside. "Sensei!" I said as he carried me upstairs. "What if one of them is hurt?" I asked as he walked into the room I was staying in and set me on the bed.

"As I said your brothers can deal with it." Splinter said as he tucked me in. "Rest. I will cheek." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"But I want to help." I frowned as Splinter walked out. I sighed and looked towards the window. 'Damn it Donnie.' I thought as the blind was shut preventing me from seeing anything out of the room.

I stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep if I tried I was too scared something had happened to my brothers. I sighed and tried to sit up but fell back after a shot of pain came ran through my left arms. 'Damn' I grumbled under my breath.

"Come on."

'Mikey?' I smiled after hearing my brother's voice and him giggling.

"This is so stupid guys."

"No its not, she's hurt we can help so we are."

I smiled more after hearing Donnie and Leo's voice as well.

"Yeah but what about Eclips?" I frowned slightly as Raph said my name. "She's hurt, we should be taking care of her."

I sighed and sat up ignoring the pain, "What are they- OW!" I gasped as I put weight on my feet and feel onto the floor.

"Eclips!?" "Wait no! She'll freak!" I shook my head, my brothers were yelling so loud.

"Guys I'm fine." I sighed and looked up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the giant furry man that stood in front of me.

"AHHH!" he screamed back and ran behind Donnie.

"Easy." Leo said hugging me. "Its ok."

"I told you she'll freak!" Raph growled as he Donnie and Mikey entered the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"BIGFOOT!" Mikey smiled. "Told ya bro." Mikey smiled at Raph.

"Whatever." Raph scoffed and came by my side. "Thank Donnie he's the one who invited him over." Raph said as he picked me up.

I frowned and looked at Big food who was still hiding behind Donnie. "I'm sorry." I said.

Bigfoot looked up. "It's ok. That's our sister Eclips." Donnie smiled. "She won't hurt you, she was just scared."

"Scared." Bigfoot said.

"He can speak?" I looked at Leo.

"Yeah and fight really well." Leo smiled.

"Hurt." Bigfoot walked closer to me and Raph.

"Um… can you keep him away?" I asked slightly nervous.

"She." Donnie corrected. "Bigfoot won't hurt you Eclips."

"Yeah well still." I said.

"Eeeee- lips." Bigfoot said as she pushed Leo away and pick me up out of Raph's arms.

"Um." I looked down then up at Bigfoot.

"Helloooo." Bigfoot smiled.

"H-hi." I said nervously. "So um… why is bigfoot here?" I looked down at Donnie.

"She was hurt and scared we couldn't leave her." Donnie said.

"Donnieee nice." Bigfoot smiled and held me in one arm so she could pick Donnie up and hug his tightly.

"Bigfoot also seems to have a crush on Donnie." Leo laughed.

"Yeah." Donnie frowned as Bigfoot gave his a big kiss on the cheek. I giggled as Donnie turned bright red.

"But she's only visiting right?" I asked as Leo grabbed me from Bigfoot.

"Un-Until she's better yeah." Donnie squeaked. "Put me down."

"Donnieeee nice." Bigfoot smiled and started too walked down the stairs.

"Mikey go with them." Leo sighed.

"On it!" Mikey saluted and ran off after Bigfoot.

"Sorry." Leo said as he sat me down. "I didn't think Bigfoot would pick you up."

"It's ok." I smiled. "Can I start walking tomorrow?"

"How's your wounds?" Raph asked as he grabbed my foot and rolling it back.

"Ah." I bit my lip at the pain.

"Looks like that's a no for the walking." Leo sighed. "Has Donnie changed your bandages?"

"Not yet." I said.

"Ok then I'll do it." Leo smiled.


End file.
